The current effort by various companies working on autonomous cars are mostly in isolation, every car OEM has their own unique prototype of how they think autonomous cars should be and there is little discussion about standard and communication protocols/specification amongst these cars. This lack of collaboration can cause huge delay in the development and adoption of the technology and poor performance/safety of the autonomous vehicles (AV).